The Eyes of the Phoenix
by destinysgypsy
Summary: Can Eowyn and Faramir face their own inner demons..even if may mean death? Can Eomer and Aragorn bear the weight of their own regrets and guilt in order to help them? Will a mysterious enchantress'dark secret destroy them all?
1. In the Garden

OK this is my first attempt at fanfic and my long realized desire to write. I have seen the movies way too many times ( IS that possible?) and am working on the books. Many Tolkien lovers pan the movies but I loved them Most of what I write is based on them, but will probably update as I find things in the book.

I am sure there will be errors and inconsistencies and like my own worst critic, I will probably never be satisfied, so check often. I am always willing to take suggestions into account.

If you don't like it…move on. If you do, let me know.

I am not sure where this will take me. There are many ideas about this floating in my head and am not sure at this time quite how to get to where I want.

1/05/2004: corrected a few typos, but otherwise the same. I really can spell. I just cannot type.Added an okiedoke for reviews, only because it can only be made better.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to the books movies etc. I have found the characters to be far more complex than on the surface and just felt that the story will always go on. I own only the few characters of my own added for the sake of getting the tale told.

Chapter one

IN THE GARDEN

It had been weeks since the eye of Sauron had been closed forever. Life in middle-earth went on. But after such a great adventure, life in the shire often seemed dull to Merry and Pippin.. It had seemed most days they could be found in the Houses of Healing visiting with Faramir and Eowyn. .

Oh! How much had changed. Before the war, no one paid hobbits much mind. Now here they were, on their way to having lunch with the Steward of Gondor and the White-Lady of Rohan.

_On their way to lunch with friends._

_Other than Pippin, Merry could think of no one else he would rather spend time with than Lady Eowyn. She had always taken him seriously, as few of the Men ever did take any hobbit as much more than a happy spirit who never had much use for solemnity. He never felt small around her-- quite the contrary. They could talk together of almost anything. Other than the fact she was not a male or a hobbit, he could think of nothing that would make her any closer to perfect._

Pippin.. The irrepressible Pippin. Faramir and he had forged a bond that could not be hewn apart by anything of this world. It seemed they could always talk to each other. Pippin could always make Faramir laugh and yet he always knew when the right advice to give when the words needed to be finely chosen. To know that Faramir did not think him a fool-- well not always--to have Faramir vow to protect him and the shire as long as the breath was in his body. Why he even offered to have him live in Gondor if he chose.. Pippin had to turn the last offer down though… as the ale was just not as good anywhere but the shire…. and besides.. who would look after Merry?

And now their friends were in love. .Nothing could make the halflings happier.

Yet something was still not right. They were still having to return here for additional aid. Lord Faramir, seemed weaker and paler each day. Lady Eowyn tired so easily. If often seemed that they remained with breath only out of sheer love for each other. Sometimes the hobbits thought they would be greeted with horrible tidings on arrival as to their friends'passing.

Yet here they both were, sitting in the garden once again, when Marry and Piipin arrived.

" It is about time", Eowyn joked." We have already eaten without you."

" I am truly sorry, my lady…" started Merry.

"Merry!"

" I AM sorry… EOWYN.. And WE are sorry to both of you that we were rude and kept you waiting. But you know Pippin. He has to talk with everyone he meets along the way… all down the halls. Personally, I think the warden gave him an apple just to shut him up while he chewed."

" Faramir smiled weakly at Pippin." My dear friend, what shall I ever do with you? I chance wonder that the stars would fall from the sky if you ever found yourself at a loss for words.'

Pippin took another bite of apple and, with it still in his mouth, smiled and said, "That's why I am so loveable."

Merry looked at him in amazement.

" You are? Says who?"

" Say all of us," Eowyn chimed in." And we have NOT eaten, but wanted to scare you into being more prompt next time. It has been a week, Merry, how are things at the shire?

" Same shire as always. I love home, Eowyn, but we always need the company of those we shared so much with."

Merry looked down." obviously, we sometimes intrude… so tell us to be off and we will."

" Intrude?: laughed Eowyn." We owe our lives to you.."

Faramir looked into her eyes as he gaze met his. Oh! How he loved the sound of her laugh! It was as if he were borne up on angel's wings through the heaven. It happened so seldom. There was always that immediate presumption on her face that would suddenly stop her, as if she was convinced she did not have the right to be happy and had come back to reality.

Pippin jumped up, now finished with his apple.

" BY the way….he interjected. " If, indeed I talk so much, would we have met Tannys?"

"Tannys?" Faramir walked toward Pippin, thinking perhaps his friend had been smitten by someone.

Merry stopped him.

" Tannys is a madwoman we met in the hall. They keep her for her healing ability, but she truly has some strange ideas about you both, which is why I feel her mad."

" And what type of strange ideas ?" pressed Faramir.

" Things that are not possible, Lord Faramir."Merry stated.

" Merry, I would ask you afford me the the same address-in-kind as Eowyn. There is no formality among friends."

Faramir knelt down, looking Pippin in the eyes. " Well, obviously you do not think her mad…so I will have to ask you, 'what ideas?'.". And yet the young Steward wondered whether his curiosity should have best been hidden.

Though Merry glared at him, Pippin began.

" We stopped to help her in the hall. She was tending to someone and couldn't carry the supplies by herself. She knew who we were and asked about you both.'

"Go on." Faramir pleaded, getting to his feet and walking toward Eowyn, taking her hand in his as he stood by her side.

"She told us that she was despaired by your sadness. She told us the Black Breath has befallen you both and that's why you cannot get well..Then she said it will take you eventually, but all was not lost."

Faramir's eyes narrowed.

"There's is an enchantress. Hey name is Myrriya. She can heal you. The Black Breath is so bad 'cause it is magic that attacks your soul. It cannot be healed with normal healin'."

Eowyn looked up at Faramir as he took his hand in hers.." Should we summon her?"

Merry interrupted. " What Pippin failed to mention was that Myrriya is not allowed in the houses of healing because she is a necromancer."

Faramir's hold of Eowyn's hand grew tighter.

" You mean she speaks with the dead?"

Faramir's fear was but a moment at the thought speaking with the dead. But it was immediately overtaken by the thought of this father… his mother.. of Boromir.

"But she is evil then." Eowyn said softly.

" Tannys says she is not… that she just knows of ways that aren't.. well....accepted in the usual places. She said this woman is of the Race of Men, like yourself and she could ease the pain because the healers cannot see it."

"See? Madness." Merry quipped. "NO one can cure the Black Breath."

He paused." Not that it has been proven either of you have it."

Eowyn looked at Faramr." What if it is true?"

Faramir's eyes. started to fell with tears. He turned away, not wanting her to see him falter. He sighed..

_Oh, to be able to laugh and smile with the one he loved…for the nightmares to end.. Could this be possible?_

" Can you find me Tannys? I would like to hear more."

" I would love to," piped Pippin, "but can't we eat just a bit first? I'm starving'

It was shortly after they ate that Pippin found Tannys and brought her to the garden.

She bowed when approaching Faramir and Eowyn.

"You requested to see me my lord and lady?"

Faramir could see the woman was around his father's age. She reminded him of his mother, somehow, not just by her age, but her soft tone in her voice.

" You are Tannys?"

" I am, my Lord Faramir."

" Were you speaking the truth of this Myrriya?" She can cure the Black Breath when all healers have failed.?

" Aye, my lord." she hesitated." Please sir, I have watched you and my lady since you came here. You are much the age of my own son had he not been killed many years ago. And my lady the same as my daughter, had the same accident not befallen her. I am disheartened to see you both struggle with each day….with each breath.. No matter how happy you both make each other, the sadness overshadows you. That is why I spoke with your friends. I wish but to help."

"I am proof she can, my lord. The Black Breath did not stop at the battlefield. Nor was this a late trick of the Dark Lord. I too have almost succumbed."

" And she healed you?" Faramir inquired, growing more intrigued.  
"Yes my Lord. I implore you to not ask me how, for I cannot speak of what transpired to make it so."

" Where do you hail from?" Eowyn asked.

" My lord has grown to old to recognize me, my lady. But I am of Gondor"

" I am sorry," Faramir apologized." Should I know you?"

" I took care of you and Boromir as children after your mother died. Perhaps until you were twelve."

" Your name does not seem familiar,." Faramir shot back." And my nursemaid had a withered…."

" Hand, " the woman answered quickly. "That too was healed by Myrriha. Oh and you called me Tannie."

A look of recognition swept over Faramir's face for a moment. Yes, he did remember. He remembered how sometimes she would hide him in the stables when his father was angry…never to openly defy him He even remembered her children and the day of the fire that had been his father's fault and how shortly after, she was gone.

She had left and though, not in the same manner as his mother, he had blotted out her memory.

The others saw the look on his face.

" My lord, you and your brother pulled me from the fire. Such a task for such young lads .to handle. But my children were dead. Something inside me was destroyed. Though I had wept for my children, my anger toward your father, which had seethed inside me could be contained no longer. They were dead because of his callous nature. Every day I watched him intent on destroying you, as well"

" One day, I could take no more and forgetting my place, lashed out at him. I had told him that he would destroy everything he touched because he had no heart, I believe. Which obviously brought my dismissal."

" You never said goodbye." Faramir spoke intently." My father had said I was too old for nursemaid."

"Your father would not allow me to speak with you. So I returned to my village." She continued. "t was attacked shortly after. I was injured, which is how the Black Breath befell me."

"My Lord, for so long I mourned the loss of my children feeling guilt for being alive."

…_guilt for being alive_."

The words resounded in Faramir's mind. How they appeared to come from his own feelings.

"I also felt guilt knowing you would left in the hands of a madman. And yet Myrriya helped me heal inside as well. Guilt and fear are the things that destroy one. And now, I thank you because you saved me that night. If you and your brother had not pulled me from the fire, I would not have lived to remarry and be happy again. Please. Now I want to help and save you. and the one you love"

" Tell us about Myrriya." Faramir poured himself a glass of cider.

"No one is quite sure where she is from. She was the daughter of a wizard. Her past is not known save for that. She asks for nothing in return but food and lodging. Her journey is but to defeat the evil that destroys men's souls. Some say she lost someone she loved to such evil and that is why she has chosen the path she walks.

The warden appeared at the gate.

"And how can we find her," Eowyn asked hesitantly, looking at Faramir.

Tannys pressed something into Eowyn's palm.

"I must go my lady."

" But..."

Tannys scurried toward the warden, waiting impatiently by the gate.

Eowyn looked down. In her hand was a large red stone--as a ruby only darker--more the color of blood.

She held it up to the light. As she did, Pippin gasped.

"Eowyn, that's not just a stone, "he cried out..

"It's a Palantir."


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 2

Mysterious Stranger

A palantir.

Pippin remembered the horror experienced with the one he had found…. the agony and terror he had felt. He could see fire within the stone in Eowyn's fingers. Perhaps this was smaller.. But who knew the power it possessed.?

Faramir lunged to grab the stone from his lady's grasp.

" I beg you, Eowyn. Give it to me."

For a moment, Eowyn did not answer. Her eyes were transfixed on the glowing object in her fingers. She could see in her mind…or was that in the stone itself?… a vision. Somewhere a voice was speaking to her...perhaps not to her ears...but she heard it nonetheless. She saw a figure walking along a stream. The figure was clothed in a black cloak and flowing robe of red. She could not see the person's face, but heard the voice… a female voice, and was calmed by it.

"_Be not afraid, Eowyn of Rohan. I have read your heart. I will come. Seek me in the courtyard when the moon is high this night. Come alone. Tell no one."_

Suddenly, Eowyn turned toward Faramir. He snatched the jewel from her hand as it ceased to glow.

" This is a blood-ruby. Eowyn, are you alright? Tell me what happened. Are you hurt?"

" No, my love." She looked deep into his eyes. " Perhaps we should consult Gandalf on this matter. Though I fear we may not be up to traveling."

" Perhaps if we take Tannys with us for the journey," Faramir pondered." I will speak to the warden."

Eowyn hated the thought of deceiving the Steward. Yet she hoped in her heart that with the meeting, perhaps she could find how to save them both. If she could not fight for her country this moment., she could fight for the man she loved. Perhaps she was walking into a trap, but with the jewel in her hand she had felt nothing but peace. Yes.. This could all be a deception.

But she had to take the chance.

" _So they have found you, " he asked her, stirring the fire._

"_Yes,", Myrriya answered. Is this not what you have wanted?"_

" _I wish that it was not they who had to seek you. It has been so long. _

_Myrriya gathered her things and reached for the staff by the door." I know that you wish you could join me this time," she reflected." but you understand why."_

"_I understand, but do not agree. I fear as well, that this journey will be your last. I could not bear that. I cannot bear the thought of keeping from home any longer. I will always say that to stay behind is woman's work. You know I can help this time."_

_You cannot do this for me. It is my task. You cannot help me as you are not strong enough yet. If I do not fulfill it, than home will not be worth returning to. All in its time._

"_I still do not understand why you are the one who was given this burden." He embraced her, kissing her cheek._

" _Be it a gift or a curse, it is providence that I use it for this the most important of all times. I must go. I promise I will return and all will be well again for both of us. She turned to the door and saw by the firelight a tear fall down his cheek._

"_My dearest captain--you are supposed to be the strong one."_

" _A soldier…but look at me now…trapped by your love. "_

" _Trapped?" she inquired, surprised by his choice of words._

" _And willingly so.. Be warned. After the shadow has risen and fallen across the moon 14 times, I will leave here to find you." He handed her her staff as she mounted her horse._

" _Do you doubt me?" She stifled a laugh grabbing the reins. He laughed, leaning on the doorframe._

" _Nay, my love," he said aloud as she rode into the dark" I know you are capable of anything."_

" _You saved me."_

The mist of the night crossed the moon's path as Eowyn wandered into the courtyard carrying a lantern. The moonlight was dancing upon the grass as she stepped.

_What am I doing? Have I gained my life only to lose my mind? I do not but know what or whom I seek at this hour._

A faint smell of larkspur hinted at the air. A voice from behind startled her as a figure appeared from the shadows. Eowyn recognized the black cloak.. The red robe from her vison. Was this Myrriya?

" Lady Eowyn, why do you seek me?" the figure asked. Myrriya removed the hood of her cloak, letting it fall to her shoulders.

Eowyn held the lantern up as the figure stepped closer.

" If you be Myrriya and you have the power of which Tannys spoke? You know why the Black Breath lingers? You know how to heal it?" Eowyn stared at the woman before her. She was slightly older than herself, with coal black hair than fell in ringlets about her face to past her shoulders. Her skin seemed slightly amber in color. But it was her eyes that took Eowyn aback. Myyriya was of the race of men and yet something was not right about her eyes.

It was then Eowyn realized.

The enchantress' eyes were black… ALL black in color with not shred of white. If the eyes were the mirror of the soul, did this woman have one? Would that not explain her strange presumed abilities.

She stepped back.

" Yes I am who you seek," Myrriya laughed. "And yes all can be well again…but you must trust me."

" First you must tell me more." Eowyn said… still cautious about this stranger.

" What knowledge do you seek, my lady?"

" Why is it that all tell there is no cure for the Black Breath and yet you speak of one?She set the lantern on the wall overlooking the pond and turned back to her company.

" Nay, my lady it is not a true cure. A cure is for something that plagues like a sickness on the body. The Black Breath is an opportunity seeker. An evil.. almost a presence of sorts. It attacks the soul. If the soul is too weak to defend the body, the Black Breath is victorious. Many things make the soul weak.. The largest are fear, guilt and regret. These are the demons of your mind… the ghosts who attack your heart and make you doubt.. They haunt your dreams at night and deny you happiness during the morn. They are even what prevents two such as yourself from being truly happy… for having the great sadness."

" You know of Faramir?

" I have told you I read your heart my lady.. He has demons as well. Do not think that these demons are but the idle thoughts of dreamers. They manifest in true form and that is why you must actually confront them" Myrriya went on. "Once the soul is healed, the Black Breath holds no power and leaves the body. In the interim, it eats at your soul. Healers can only treat what they can see. I look to what you cannot and start there. I can helo you fight them. But be warned my lady, if the soul cannot win.. the Black Breath will be victorious."

"And then?". Eowyn looked deep into the eyes of this stranger.

" And then my lady of Rohan, you will die, as well as Faramir, if he fails, " Myrriya looked downward.

" I do not understand this talk of battling demons," Eowyn protested.

" Nor did I over a year ago my lady. I was not born with his ability. I was but a fledgling in the arts of magic. This came as a result of a battle for someone I loved... a battle I both won and lost. But that is another tale. My lady, I have helped many. The first was a soldier, I discovered on the shore at the rink of death. We had stumbled into the caves by accident It was then, I discovered what my task shall be on this earth. The next was Tannys, who has remained a friend. There have been five so far. I can help you. But you must want my help"

Eowyn mused. This woman was not your typical woman of magic. The more she spoke. the more eowyn became curious..not just of the magic but of the woman herself.

" Do you seek this?". Myrriya grabbed her by her shoulders, jolting her from her thoughts." Do you want the nitemares to end?"

" Yes." Eowyn sighed.

Talks of battles.A chance for peace and yet a chance tobe a shieldmaiden again.

"I know that you leave for Minas Tirith in the morn to seek Gandalf there in the counsel of Lord Aragorn, who has yet to receive his crown. I believe your brother still waits for his. Did you know he will be there also? It is good they are there as there is more than I cannot speak of without those needed present.

Eowyn picked the lantern back up. " How do you know all of this?"

" Sight is not always about seeing. Sometimes it is beyond that." the woman continued. "I will meet you there intwo days. Take the palantir with you. If you chose for me to not come, I will know by that."

" My eyes, my lady, are the price I pay for this "gift" as some call it. I have walked into the Abyss and returned, perhaps by a higher power. I have seen the face of evil and stared it into the eye. I will help you both fight and even those who do not know that they too, must. I will be beside you.But the battle is your own." she whispered as she raised her hood again.

As she turned to leave, she looked back. "Eowyn, Faramir must hear this from my own ears to understand. I know that lying does not become you and I apologize. He must decide based on what he hears from one he is not bound to in spirit. I will see you in2 days. Again, fear not. You are stronger than you believe."

Eowyn heard an owl in the dark and turned to the sound.

When she looked back, she was alone.

Faramir had a restless night in his chamber. Something was amiss with Eowyn today and he knew it was the mention of Myrriya and the strange palantir. He too wished to be whole again, to know the full and happiness that had always eluded him.. That had escaped them both. But there had been too much evil… too much death. He was so tired and yet he tossed in his bed, wanting to hold his love to make it all right. And yet here he was…failing again..weak… just as his father had told him.

He pulled the palantir from the sack he had placed it in. Walking toward the fire, he first thought he would throw it in. But then he saw the fire within the stone. As he stared it, he saw a figure in red and black on a horse.

The voice in head was soothing. He laid back on the bed.

" _Be not afraid, Steward of Gondor. Know that you are not weak and you have not failed. Your lady is safe and asleep by now. In2 days, this will be clearer. Know now that the greatest battles are not always won on the battlefield and that true strength comes from within. It is my destiny to aid you. Be at peace and trust me_."

Faramir drifted off to sleep.


	3. Understanding

CHAPTER 3

UNDERSTANDING WHY

Eowyn sat up in bed.

"Was it all a dream?," she wondered.

She rose silently and walked toward her window overlooking the courtyard, remember last eve's events, wondering what else she would learn if indeed, the night had not been her sickness making her mad.

There was a soft tapping on her door.

" I am awake," she replied. " Enter."

Tannys appeared with a tray for breakfast and set it on the table

" I was told by the warden that I am to accompany you and Lord Faramir on your journey. Lord Faramir has explained its purpose. I thought perhaps breakfast in your room due to the late hour you kept last evening. She gave Eowyn a knowing look, then lowered her eyes.

" I will not ask questions my lady. All will be well, I pray,." she said softly, touching Eowyn's shoulder gently.

" Tannys, please sit and join me. There is enough for us both." Eowyn motioned to the seat beside her.

" Nay, my lady, it is not my place." Tannys said as she turned to the door.

"Tannys, please. If we are going to be traveling companions, we should not remain strangers. Perhaps you will be able to entertain me of childhood stories of the man we have in common. I am sure he was quite the child to handle."

" My lady, Lord Faramir may be embarrassed for me to share anything.I am sure he has many painful memories.", Tannys reminded her.

" Perhaps you can share with me the stories that are too hard for him to speak of. I want to know him.. to understand him. Even though you only were there a while.", pleaded Eowyn.

" Yes, my lady, but I became the lads' nursemaid only upon their mother's passing. I was still in the service of the Steward before that. I had come from Del Amroth with Lady Finduilias when they married as one of her attendants.", the woman began.

" Go on."

"Faramir was an angel, my lady, the apple of his mother's eye. The only time he got in trouble it was under Boromir's influence. But understand, it was not true trouble, more like the mischief of boys. But ne'er was there two children so different or treated so differently either.. Perhaps, understanding something about Lord Denathor may help you see some of the young lord's past.", explained Tannys.

" I have not heard very many good things about him. Perhaps it is best that we never met, or I would speak my mind.." Eowyn threw her head back, hands on her hips.

" Aye my lady. I am sure you would have. From what I have heard from staff at Minas Tirith, Lord Denathor was not happy being Steward Of Gondor. He resented the fact that he was not treated with the sane respect as a king would be. He thought that making Gondor the mightiest of all nations would get him that respect. But he tried many times with unsuccessful battle campaigns and diplomatic missions. Eventually he walled himself up in Minas Tirith."

" I was not aware he had been a soldier," Eowyn mused.

" Aye, my lady, and truly a bad one."

Tannys went on. She told of Denathor s family arranging his marriage to Finduilias his wife, many years his junior, in hopes that she would get his mind on the right track.. Denathor grew to love her and she him..but she had always longed for Del Amroth and the sea and grew homesick. Denathor would not let her visit home… maybe for fear she would not return. She walled herself in her room and rarely ate or slept.

" How awful"

"Only when the Steward demanded what he referred to as his "rights" as her husband, did she allow him entry. She begged him daily to let her return to home. When Boromir was born, the Steward saw in him a way to realize his dream… Boromir would become the soldier he could never be. He would bring glory to Gondor and all would grovel at Denathor's feet. Because she had grown so sickly, he took to raising the boy as a warrior from the start.. teaching him that the road to happiness was paved with the bodies of Gondor's enemies."

" What a thing to teach a small boy!"

" But Boromir would steal to his mother's room when he did not think Denathor knew, especially after Faramir was born. The Lord had thought perhaps to have another child would bring a smile back to her face. Indeed it did, but it did not regain favor for him in her eyes. She wanted only to be with her new son. She was determined the Steward would not have plans for him as well.."

"As Boromir was everything his father wanted, Faramir was the joy of his mother's life. It seemed that she would seem stronger with him around. And the times when both boys were there, home didn't seem so far away.. But Denathor was jealous that his son could make his wife smile and he could not. He belittled the boy at everything he did, blamed him for the fact that his wife was sick, because he spent so much time with her. But the lady loved both sons. She taught Boromir how important his brother was and made him promise to protect him. But one night, it ended horribly."

Eowyn listened intently. Her heart aching for Faramir as she leaned to hear the rest.

" It was a terrible storm my lady. Lady Finduilias had taken ill again and both Boromir and Faramir had been banned from her room by the Steward. He raged as he pounded on her door-- we could hear his shouts down the hall. He collapsed in a heap outside her door. Sometime during the night, Boromir had convinced his mother to let Faramir in the room. He did not want to disobey his father outright, by entering himself.. Well my lady, when the morn came and the storm was gone, Lord Denathor awoke to find the door open. When he went in, he found his wife dead, little Faramir sobbing in her arms."

"What a terrible thing, Tannys! He was five!"

"Aye, my lady and Boromir ten.". Their father was furious. He swore that Faramir had killed his mother by disobeying his fathers instructions. He lunged at the boy, but Boromir jumped in to protect his brother. Together they ran out into the rain. I found them both in the barn the nest morning. They were soaked to the quick, huddled in each others arms."

There were tears in both women's eyes as Tannys ended with a sigh.

There was a knock on the door.

Faramir poked his head in. " Eowyn it's time."

Seeing the look on both women's faces, he reached for something to say.

"Now Tannys, do not tell her humorous but more than possibly embarrassing stories about me or I will never be able to look her in the eye again."

" No. my Lord…just the one about the chicken."

Faramir looked confused, but laughed as he remembered." Oh, and definitely not that one…You wouldn't."

He turned back and look in shock." You didn't…..?"

Eowyn laughed. " No, not that one, but I am sure she will."

As they walked out the door, Faramir whispered, " I will pay you for your silence on THAT one!"


	4. In the Great Hall

Merry and Pippin had fetched Gandalf at Faramir's insistence. At the mention of Myrriya, Gandalf had but sighed, staring into space and muttering something to himself.

When the two hobbits asked what he meant, he shook his head.

" It is true then. The Phoenix lives. Even an old wizard had wondered if this was but flight of fancy from those longing for hope in the world. My two young friends, if this, indeed be the Myrriya I have know since her birth, then the two are one and the same. I was not aware she had been bestowed the gift of Inner Fire. I had thought her perished. I can only hope she has not been tainted."

" But Gandalf, tainted by what? Inner fire, what is that? And what exactly IS a Phoenix?" Pippin bubbled with questions.

" Ah, Peregrin Took, your curiosity will be your undoing. I will explain more in the great hall. Come Lord Elessar is waiting."

Aragorn paced the floor as Merry and Pippin told them of Tannys. Eomer listened intently.

"All others have failed Gandalf. Why would this woman be different? It is but a trick,"

Eomer balked. "Why would a woman be able to do what you cannot?"

" Eomer, she has a gift that I do not. Though some may call it a curse. I believe she is one I know from the Land of the Exiles. Her father and I had been friends before his passing at the hands of his brother. They were twins, both wizards. Her father was a noble man. But his brother an evil sorcerer. She had a twin brother who was possessed by a great evil. I know she was determined to save him from this. To have received Inner Fire, she had to engage in a battle for his soul. She had to venture into the void and fight the evil for possession of that very essence. Perhaps she won, as she is still alive. But I know that her brother, Galen died…so perhaps, though she won.. she lost what she loved most.. But it is this loss that has enabled this power, is indeed it be true."

"What power, Gandalf," Aragorn turned to face the wizard. " Is it possible to do as she claims? Is it possible to speak with the dead and not tryst with evil? These are things which seem strange indeed."

Gandalf laid on hand on Aragorn's shoulder." Yes, my Lord, it IS. I would assume that she won the battle for her brother's soul, but lost the one for his life. The only way one obtains the Inner Fire is to be enabled by another wizard's death. In other words, her bothers soul enables her own."

" Then she is possessed?"

" Not in the true sense. Only by the power of her brother's magic. He had to have willed it, possibly. just before he died. They were the pupils of their father. She had great promise last I had seen her."

" And Inner Fire?" Eomer spoke up. "You are telling me that she can help Eowyn and even…..that Steward."

Aragorn laughed. "You are still not adjusting to the fact about the two of them? Your sister is headstrong. With or without your blessing, she will find a way to be with him."

Eomer stomped his foot. "I cannot help it. I have no malice to Gondor. But I know what is best. I promised, I would take care of her. I have already failed once. I will not let it happen again."

He turned back to Gandalf.

"Tell me of this power Gandalf. If it be just and true than I would pay highly for such service."

"Inner Fire allows her to do just as she has claimed, by what we have been told. She is able to serve as guide into the Crystal Caves at the Mouth of the Great River. There one can see their inner self and sometimes war with it. This power has existed through the ages, but few have mastered it. Even I had thought that the caves were a legend. If she can do as she claims, then indeed, the Black Breath is powerless."

" And if she cannot?" Eomer. " Will they die?"

" I would dare say she would not attempt, if she did not have the power. But if she fails, she would be the first to die not even leaving the Caves. Then Faramir and Eowyn will eventually succumb to the Black Breath itself. I would say to hear her out. She would not undertake this lightly."

Faramir and Eowyn walked into the great Hall, Tannys behind them.

Eowyn embraced her brother excitedly." Oh, brother, have you heard…" Her voice trailed off as she saw her brother eyeing Faramir shaking his head. She pulled him off to one side.

" Will you NEVER get used to this? I am in love with him and now we have the chance to be happy and healthy. Why would you not want this for me?"

" I want you to be happy. He would take you from me and I would lose you as I almost have. Though he has shown great courage, I cannot feel he can protect you as I will."

"And will you protect me from the Black Breath?"

Eomer looked away." It seems that I have failed you in that also. Perhaps again, I must turn to another for that."

Faramir greeted Aragorn warmly. " I take it that our two emissaries have enlightend you and Gandalf as to as why we have come. I thank you for allowing us audience."

" You are as a brother to me. You know you are welcome anytime."

Gandalf stepped forward. " Faramir? You have the blood ruby?

Faramir pulled the sack from his belt. As he reached in he swore he could feel the stone pulse in his hand. He handed it to Gandalf who examined it closely.

" Perhaps we should use this to summon her," Gandalf mused aloud.

" Or perhaps you can simply turn around." a voice said from the doorway.

The group turned toward the woman at the door. She remained hooded, but eowyn recognized her immediately.

Myrriya.


	5. Dark Beginnings

Okay.

Not sure how this chapter fares. Tried not to get too confusing This had all actually been a sequel to another non middle earth related piece I had been working on and I took the story from the end of that one

CHAPTER 5

DARK BEGINNINGS

Myrriya stood at the door to the great hall.

"Lord Elessar, do you grant me entry?"

"If you be Myrriya that I have heard spoke of, come forth. But be warned. We. are wary of your intentions." Aragorn stated firmly, moving to seat on the throne.

"I am she," she said quietly, nodding toward Tannys, who nodded in return." The healer can speak of my identity." She walked gently toward the center of the hall, eyeing all around her closely, yet, remaining hidden behind the hood of her cloak.

Aragorn stared. " I will not give audience to one whom I cannot see. Remove your hood."

Myrriya stood and moved her staff to her left hand. With her right hand, she grasped the hood of her cloak and slowly took it off, her head looking downward as she did. Then, she threw her head back, shaking the hair from her face, allowing them to see her eyes..the black eyes that Eowyn had stared at in the garden.

Aragorn recoiled in his seat. A hush passed over the room.

"Then it is true," Gandalf stepped forward toward the enchantress. "You have the gift of Inner Fire."

" Yes Master Gandalf. " The enchantress paused, letting her gaze pass toward the wizard. "But calling it a 'gift" may be your choice.. Even a fledgling at magic must grow sometimes."

Gandalf reached to hug her , but she pushed him away staring at him intently as he spoke. " Myrriya, I was disheartened to hear of your brother's death also. Even though he had been corrupted by evil, I remember only the boy. I have heard the tale of your journey to save him. I am sorry it did not fare better."

"His soul is at peace. That is all that matters."

"Perhaps," the wizard continued. " You are the Phoenix? I see now. The bird that rises out of its own ashes. The one who has gone into the abyss and returned. This was not the daughter of my friend that I remember. She seemed more an unwilling pupil, though her father pressed her for he felt she had been chosen."

" Your friend?" she yelled. "You who would have denied him entry to the wizard's council?"

" Myrriya, I could not help but be wary and you are aware of why. Now you come offering help for those who we all hold dear but again.. you understand my caution and why."

" Old man, you would still deny me and my family honor because of our lineage? You know that my father was an honorable man. I cannot help that the evil in our bloodline still seeps into the hearts of many generations. It was my own father.. his ghost, in fact that helped to take my brother's soul back from the evil that possessed it. Would YOU have gone and even tried? With my father's spirit as aid, I saved my brother's soul from damnation and as a GOOD man my brother gave me that which you speak as a gift before he had breathed his last. I cannot control whose blood runs through my veins. If you or the others cannot trust me than I should leave.."

She turned to the door.

Aragorn commanded her to stop.

" You have not been dismissed. Before we begin, perhaps the rest of the room should be made aware of the bloodline you speak of, as Gandalf is leading us to believe it will cause caution."

Myrriya sighed." My Lord, I apologize for our conversation on the aside. I have no secrets. I am not proud of my forefathers but have risen above them. You remember that the Dark Lord had been driven from this part of middle earth while still a man.? He was evil; then and sought not just to spread the seed of evil but to spread evil seed throughout the land.."

Aragorn's eyes grew large, as he wondered whether he had deduced her meaning correctly.

" Yes, my Lord, though many generations before, The Dark Lord Sauron raped and pillaged through the Lands of the Exiles. And though I would give anything to deny it, I am Sauron's heir."

A hush fell over the room. Eomer reached for his sword.

"Unsheath it and you will see your forefathers sooner than you had planned. Lord of Rohan." Myrriya never looked at Eomer, staring only at Aragorn as she spoke." Hear me, all who are present and make your own decision.. If you chose to not take my help, so be it. If you chose my death for the blood in my veins, then it will be your choice… with all its consequences .But you know I am your only hope."

"Please!" Eowyn interrupted. " I beg you hear her. A fool a may be., but I swear, a fool's hope is all I have. If you care at all for me brother, you will listen."

Faramir interjected. "Aragorn, if you are truly as my brother, you too will give her audience She may be the only hope we have. Gandalf? Tell them. Tell them she is not evil."

"I never said she was. my lord. Her heart at the moment is good or she could not wield the power she does. But I watch with caution and wonder whether even the strongest of hearts will turn to the darkness that lies deep within it."

Myrriya waited, wondering if she had done the right thing coming here. This power had not been asked for. It had been thrust upon her.. Willed by her brother before his death, though she did not understand why.. She did not know if it would last an eternity and every time she used it, she took a chance at her own death. It was this time that she had done it at the request of another. Had she made the right choice?

Aragorn and Eomer looked at each other, then at Faramir and Eowyn. The Lord of Rohan relaxed his hold on his sword. Oh if all decisions when he became king were easier than this, it would be so simple. He huffed. " I will let the woman speak..but mark my words. ...it is with protest."

" Actually," Gandalf walked to stand by Eowyn and Faramir. " She is correct. If anyone can help, it is she. Perhaps we have no choice."

" Lord Eomer, do you believe you father Eomund to be an evil man?" Myrriya walked toward the Rohinnin, her eyes staring at him…and though he wished to turn from them., he was draw toward them

"My father was a great and noble man!".

He tightened his grip on his sword once again. Myrriya laid her hand across his. "Are you aware that if I was truly evil than I could only speak with those damned, but not those who died pure of heart for they are protected?" Eomer released his hand, pulling it away from her.

As she turned away from him, walking back to the center of the room, she smiled.

" Your father said he knows about the rabbit."

Eomer looked at her puzzled, then seemed to ponder a memory. " I was eight…how could you know. How could he….?…." He looked away, wondering if perhaps, this was possible..

"You had found the rabbit in one of the lower fields. But as a small boy, you could not move yourself to kill it. Yet as a young lad of Rohan you could not be found showing such frailty. So you hid it, tending to it when none one knew.. especially your father. You were afraid of being seen weak, were you not? But one night, the rabbit was gone. You thought it had run off, when in fact it had been set free."

" By whom?"

" By your father, he had found the rabbit and knew why you had hidden it. He was proud that you did not want to be seen as lesser in his eyes, so spared you the anguish by releasing the rabbit himself."

" You could not know this unless…"

"….Unless I speak with the dead. That is what a necromancer does. Another " gift" so some say, If some would have asked, I would have truly preferred a life of an alchemist or even as a shieldmaiden."

" And my White Lady of Rohan, Myrriya continued. "The message from both your parents for you is that they are proud … though I understand your mother calls you her Wild Rose of Rohan She has also said to keep such thoughts until after you marry the young captain." She gave Eowyn a knowing glance and smiled.

" And t'will be over my dead body," Eomer grumbled.

The enchantress walked over to Eomer, staring intently. She stopped in front of him, having to look up to see into his eyes." Ah, stubborn, bullheaded, pompous Lord Eomer. Your mother says you are prone to be just like your father, a true man of the Horse… He had a bit of the horses ass at times as well."

He could crush her, but suddenly broke into a laugh.

Faramir struggled for his voice."Do you speak with my brother, Boromir? He was killed…"

" Nay, my Lord, I have not encountered your brother's spirit on my journeys. Perhaps along our quest it will find us. ." Myrriya looked down at the floor. "though your father says his own message will come in the caves."

"Some would have said my father was evil, so I would not think he could contact you."

" Nay, my Lord, he paid with his life for misjudging you. Wrong about many things…but not evil."

She turned back toward Aragorn. " And you Lord Elessar, I believe your mother is glad that now that all this is over, you will not have to change your name again. I do hope you understand that. It seems you have been a man of many identities, though a true crown suits you far better than an ivy one."

Aragorn laughed, remembering playing pretend as a child in Rivendell, a wreath of ivy as his crown.

" Well." he continued. " It seems you may have the gift of obtaining embarrassing information from our dead parents. What of the Gift of Inner Fire?"

" It is simple, my Lord. In the Crystal Caves at the mouth of the Great River, one is able to confront that which attacks your soul and makes it weak. She continued. Guilt, fear… even regret. Outside the caves they are but thoughts in our mind. But inside they must be faced to give you the peace that would drive the Black Breath out because it would have no host. Unfortunately Inner Fire is your only way into the caves. I am perhaps, one would say, a guide."

" And you would have Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn undertake this with you? Have you done this enough that you can assure their safety?"

"Lord Elessar, if I may but speak." Tannys stepped forward, silent up until now.

" And by what name do you speak" Aragorn asked.

" I am Tannys, of Del Amroth, my Lord… a healer. I was the second of this woman's success. I cannot speak of what I have actually seen in the caves..but I can speak that I am here and not one with whom she speaks with on the other side only because she risked her life with me in there. The crystal of the caves reflects your inner self and many of us do not want to see that. By being in the Houses of healing, I am able to find those who need her help. I can only heal the body. She can do more and she has."

Aragorn stood up. " Eowyn. Faramir, do you wish to undertake this journey?

Both looked at each other and nodded silently.

Eomer rushed forward. "Not without me. I will not let you do this alone."

Myrriya shook her head. "You have your own journey, soon to be Eomer-king., as does Lord Elessar. You see you both will accompany us. But remember, as an evil inside, the Black Breath will leave when the heart and soul are healed. But as it leaves it will seek out the heart of those who are still frail and broken inside. That is why it has lasted the ages. You see, you both have your own inner torments to leave behind in the caves. If you care for both of them, we will see you there with us."

"And what would you seek as payment if you succeed?" Aragorn asked.

" I wish to be able to call Gondor home my Lord. I have been a nomad too long and there is nothing of my own home to go back to.

" So be it."

Normal

Default Paragraph Font

ColorPosø

ColorSetXyD

StylePos¨qÜ

StyleSetˆô

Times New Roman

Symbol

Unknown

Root Entry

WordDocument

WordDocument

CompObj

CompObj

SummaryInformation

SummaryInformation

Microsoft Word Document

MSWordDoc

Unknown

Normal

Microsoft Word for Windows 95

DocumentSummaryInformation

DocumentSummaryInformation


	6. The journey Begins

OK couldnt get into the site for some reason...but stubborrn as I am...

Beling: am enjoying writing it. Thank-you for your words of encouragement I wasn't too sure about the foot-stomp either...looking for something that makes a noise. SSSHHH about your hope about you know who. Hey, I think your dream about the Grand Canyon is awesome.Would love to try it myself.

Again, not sure if I can pull off what I want. Trying to make M. important and not take away from the characters

_He paced the floor nervously, leaning on his cane._

" _Damn this leg!" he cursed aloud. " Would it ever heal?"_

" …_in time.", she had told him. Oh, how it frustrated him that everything around her happened " in time." Patience was her virtue and definitely not one of his. She had once told him his lack of such a quality was obviously inherited from his father. Oh, how right she had been. _

_It was so hard. He had the leader of thousands, a hero in his land… and now? He stumbled leaning on the walking stick. Some days the pain was unbearable. How could he ever face his people like this?_

" _The leg could possibly heal if you would stay off it. Stubbornness is apparently a trait among the men in your line as well," she had proclaimed one night. He laughed because she seemed to know Father so well and yet had only seen him from a distance. She was right, though, and had even said the reason he had not perished up until now was that he was just too bull-headed to do so._

_She had found him, his body broken, washed upon the shore. She had thought him dead at first-- and well he should have been-- until she found the gift of Elven workmanship hidden in his raiment. It was this that had kept him alive, its one-time usage having been tested. Thus, she took to the task of healing. There were days he almost succumbed to his injuries. There were nights on end she did not sleep. He started to get weaker. It was the Black Breath._

_But the nightmares raged for him. Neither of them knew the source until, one night, seeking shelter from a storm, they had stumbled upon the Crystal Caves… caves that had been sealed long ago with stone doors… doors that suddenly opened when they had stood before them when they heard the voice on the wind call her name. _

_She had been unaware of the magnitude of Inner Fire until then. It had only been a legend, or so she had thought. But as they had journeyed ,his own inner demons and torments became very real, the crystal walls reflecting them as if a mirror unto his soul. He had thought himself mad, until he realized she saw them too. She had fought as well as any man and his injuries seemed to disappear as he had battled, but only for the time they were there. Together they had survived and the nightmares had ended for him and he slowly got stronger_

_She was a mystery to him. He was unsure of why she captivated him so. She had explained about her eyes when they met. Her past seemed wrought with sadness and yet she did not seem daunted by it. Perhaps it was the way she could see through him, beyond his bravado.. It could possibly be how she did everything, not for glory, but because it was the right thing to do. They were so different. She was so much like….._

_No, it was too painful to think of home. He wondered if he would ever return there. Myrriya had begged him to do so, but he had thought them better off without him. What good could he do with his body as such?_

_What was it she had said? _

_The greatest strength of a warrior lies not in his body, but in his heart._

_Strength? It was his heart that made him weak. His father had told him that women made a man weak.. Oh, how he would laugh at his son now. A proud warrior and yet he hung on her every word. He was sitting alone by a fire while he waited for the woman he loved to return from the very battle that could claim her life. Oh yes, this was not the son who had left._

_He pounded the wall. He still had two good sword-bearing arms. Was there nothing he could do? But he had promised he would wait._

_He laughed as it came to him. He would never hear the end of it. Maybe she would turn him into a toad. The anger of a woman of magic was not to be trifled with._

_He tossed some things into his pack. Then, almost as an after thought, he took up his cane and leaned on his foot. He gritted his teeth as the pain shot up his leg, trying to block the feeling out, focusing only on all he held dear._

_Home… his family… his people…his enchantress._

_As he mounted his horse, he thought about what she would do when she saw him._

_Perhaps life as a toad would not be so bad._

Aragorn had sent the two hobbits off in search of Gimli and Legolas, certain that another adventure would certainly entice their friends.

En route to the Caves, he thought to himself. What had Myrriya meant when she said he had inner demons as well to fight? He looked over at Eowyn and Faramir, pitying the struggles that he knew that they had within. But he could not think of what the sorceress had thought plagued his mind. Surely. she was mistaken. He had come to help his friends, but was certain he would find nothing of his own to war with.

Obviously, she could speak with the dead and yet did not seem to use it for evil purposes. This, in itself was not expected. He had been surprised when she spoke of his mother, but it brought bittersweet memories flooding through his mind again.

He still wondered about the woman leading them. Gandalf was wary, but had said the gift she had could save them all. Aragorn just did not think he was the one who needed saving

Tannys rode alongside Eowoyn and Faramir. She noticed that Eowyn seemed lost in thought.

"My lady? Are you ill? Should we stop?"

" No, Tannys, I am just pondering our journey and wondering about this woman we have entrusted our lives to."

" She would not let you come to harm."

" It is not that, " Eowyn continued. " She is just so different. I almost envy her, fighting evil..going on quests.

Faramir eyed Eowyn as she spoke.

" My lady, I think at times she would surely trade places with you. She does not speak often of her own self, but I what I have gathered is that taking ones such as yourself through the caves is a quest she has been given, rather than one she has asked for."

" She does almost an air of sadness at times," Eowyn mused." But she seems to try to keep it hidden."

"She mourns those she has loved that have perished, my lady. I am sure she mourns those that she loves that she leaves behind."

" Oh.?" Eowyn was becoming more curious. " An enchantress and yet in love..almost the best of both worlds….."

"Yes, my lady, a young captain. I understand that he was the first to venture to the Caves with her. I have never met him. But now and then, she speaks of him. But she is driven by this need to aid others. . She has said that a gift is to be used for the time she has it and even puts that ahead of her own happiness."

Eowyn admired their guide even more. " This captain would allow her to venture off without him in search of adventure?"

"Now Eowyn, do not be getting ideas," Faramir chuckled.

" I understand he is still healing from wounds he received while battling the Dark Forces, Lady Eowyn. She has said he has wanted to join her, but still had difficulty walking."

Tannys looked away, noting the caves in the distance. She could not tell them the truth at this time, of how she had been placed in the Houses of Healing to find them, not at Myrriya's insistence, but that of another.

Myrriya and Eomer rode alongside Aragorn. Gandalf rode a short way behind.

Eomer eyed the woman beside him, still cautious and yet curious.

"You spoke earlier of a brother, " he began, " May I ask what happened as to the events you spoke of? I would understand if you refuse."

"Lord Eomer, I do not mind. I understand your love for your sister and how much you would do to protect her. In my case, it was my brother who had to be saved.. though not always. He and I were best friends as children. But as you heard tell many in our line chose an evil path. My uncle was one of them and when he died, his spirit possessed my brother and he became as my uncle was. He imprisoned me and almost killed me at one point. Gathering forces, he overthrew our king. Several companions and I were able to defeat him, but I would not let my uncle maintain control of Galen's soul. I had no choice but to venture to the abyss to allow him peace. To do so, I had to call on my own father's spirit for aid, " Myrriya sighed.

"Though my brother perished, I know he was not damned forever."

"Your brother did horrible things… even against yourself, and yet you would risk your life for him?"

"Of course, my Lord, would you not do the same for Lady Eowyn?"

Eomer looked back at his sister, smiling as she rode beside Faramir, then looked away.

" Yes, I would, indeed."

" Lord Eomer. May I ask you a question as well?"

Eomer nodded, uncertain of what she may say.

The Steward of Gondor is not a minion of evil, I assure you… so why do you despise him?

Eomer looked away." because he would take her from me, where I cannot protect her."

He could not believe he was admitting this to a stranger." I know he is an honorable man. He has fought bravely, though I chance say he seems a better diplomat. I just feel I could protect her better."

"You are afraid to lose her as you almost have already. You feel you have failed her once, is that not right? You will fight the Steward in the Caves, my Lord."

" I would not battle Faramir. I know my sister loves him."

" Nay, you will battle the demon that would take your sister from your protection. You will fight the forces that tell you you have failed. To you they will be very real. Do not be mislead. You may even meet one that resembles your sister."

"How will I know what is real?"

" Follow your heart."

Gandalf brought his horse along side Myrriya's.

" You know the power will not last forever." he quietly stated

"Yes, I know this journey may be my last. I know not my brother's thoughts when he willed me this power. Only he knows the length of time he has let me have it."

" And what will you do when it is gone?"

"Gandalf , I do not wish to be a woman of magic. Whether you or my father thought I had been chosen for some higher mission is not the point. When I mastered the art of necromancy, all the wizards were baffled… you remember.. because I was a woman and I barely one at that. But I only did what it took to make everyone around me happy."

" And you always have, Myrriya," the wizard smiled. . "But what makes you happy?"

" Knowing I am needed, Gandalf. But after the power is gone, perhaps I can be needed as a woman and not a sorceress, for someone."

"I sense you have already found that someone." the wizard smiled knowingly.

But Myrriya said nothing. Her thoughts seemed focused just ahead. She sighed.

" We are here."


	7. Rest for the Weary

It was almost dark when they finished setting up camp. Aragorn, Faramir and Eomer had gone off hunting for their dinner. The women and Gandalf stayed behind relaxing by the fire.

"An old wizard is not of much use when it comes to such matters as finding food. Eating it is another story "he laughed.

The women laughed as well. It was good that they could find time to be so relaxed, Myrriya thought. It would take worry off of the next few day's events.

Apparently Eowyn thought so too.

"Tannys," the shield maiden asked as she leaned forward as if telling a secret. " Do you remember when we were back at the Houses of Healing.? There was one story Faramir was afraid you would tell….."

" Oh yes, my lady, but Lord Faramir…"

"…Is not here at the moment and perhaps some laughter would do us a bit of good. This happened as a child, correct?"

" Yes, Lady Eowyn, I believe he was eleven and his brother Boromir sixteen. As I had said, they were always getting into mischief. It seems that the two of them went for a swim in the River Erui one afternoon. While out swimming, Boromir somehow convinced his younger brother that no one was around and they swim… well.. Naturally…with nary a stitch of clothing. I suppose that Faramir assumed his older brother would not steer him wrong and they left their clothes on the bank."

" It would sound as though this Boromir was the bold one," laughed Myrriya.

" That he was, " Gandalf remembered fondly.

" Do go on, Tannys, " Eowyn pleaded, listening carefully for footsteps as she looked to be sure them men were not returning.

" Well, Boromir decided to have a bit of fun and ran up onto the bank while Faramir was swimming and, being the older and the faster runner, stole the younger one's clothing and took off, leaving poor Faramir running out of the water in naught but the skin he was born in. Faramir, not to be outdone, chased after his brother, forgetting that he was unclothed at first."

Myrriya turned, thinking she had heard something. Seeing the look on the other's faces, she dismissed their worry, explaining that the men would come from the North as that was where they had gone off hunting. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

Tannys continued.

" Well, seeing the lad could not be seen running through the streets of Minas Tirith dressed as such, he proceeded to run to the nearest farmhouse. looking for someone to help, but alas, no one was home. So, he grabbed the only thing he could find. I had been out on errands and had just rounded the corner near the gates, when I heard this squawking and a carrying on!. I turned to find young Lord Faramir wrestling to hide his personal parts with one very upset cackling chicken and believe me, the poor animal was not intent on being used as an article of clothing!"

Gandalf laughed heartly. " Yes Faramir was always the industrious one."

"Well, you can imagine my shock, my lady at such a site. But I tried not to embarrass him. I gave him my cloak and hid him at the home of a friend, until I could return with some of his clothing. You can believe that Lord Boromir was given a firm talking to when we got home."

The group was still laughing as the men returned.

" Is there something we have missed," Faramir queried.

" No, my Lord…" Myrriya smiled, almost trying to picture the young Lord as he had just been portrayed." Just sharing a few memories…"

Faramir shot Tannys a worried look, but the woman changed the subject.

" And what is it you lads have found for dinner?"

"It is fox tonight and seeing I knew we would have an argument from you dear sister, we have even taken to the task of cleaning them as well." He looked at Eowyn and smiled.

Aragorn sat down next to Gandalf and Myrriya as the foxes were left to cook on the fire.

" Tell us of what we should prepare for tomorrow."

Myrriya stood as she began.

"First, I need you to know that to start with you will not be together. Before you get upset, understand that this is just in the beginning. You cannot venture into the caves to assist with anyone else's battle unless you have faced your own demons first. This makes it rather difficult for any of you to help each other at first or for me to help you all at once."

The group looked at each other. This was not what they had understood. Was this a trick?

" Gandalf is able to venture into the caves as is anyone who comes with me, but he cannot see all that you do. Only I can see what all that your mind has given life too. I know this is hard to understand."

Eowyn spoke up, "Tannys, have you not ventured into the caves? Can you tell us what we will see?"

" My lady, I cannot tell you what YOU will see. I do not remember much of what I have seen. I do remember this. Anything in there may be a product of your mind, but it is very real."

Myrriya interjected.

"This may be hard to understand. Even though you go into the caves telling youself what you believe you feel about something, the caves show you what you truly feel and that angst is what give the vision. life. Lord Aragorn…you will go first. In there, you may see your mother, Lady Arwen, Isuldur himself or any of a number of people you feel haunt your dreams. Although they are not those people they are real enough to kill you. They are demons and only manifest themselves as those whom you keep alive tormenting your mind. This will possibly not become clear until you are in there."

She looked at the others.

Lord Eomer, you will be next. At that point, Lord Aragorn may join you. I have already discussed with you those whom you may see. Lord Faramir, you will be third, as I know you wish to aid your lady in her battle. Be warned that you must fight your own demons and she hers. You may only aid her once she has confronted them and they take their true form.

"Lady Eowyn you will be last. This is because all three men are connected to you in some way. They would want to be an aid. Do not feel it is a slight upon your strength, but rather a compliment on the way your life touches all.

When it is each one's turn they shall hold the Blood Palantir. You will know all is done when it burns clear while in your grasp I wish I could explain more but each person's journey is their own. It may take one day over several days for all to complete this. Remember that the fight is real. It can even claim your life."

Faramir looked at Eowyn. She nodded silently.

Gandalf rose to standing. "Tannys will remain outside with those who remain and I will enter the Caves with Myrriya and each of you. The truest test is recognizing that guilt, fear and regret are all illusions that you have created."

Eomer spoke up reaching for the fox meat. "All of us have fought bigger battles, I assure you."

"Do not be so assured, Lord Eomer. Ghosts and demons of the soul attack your heart as well as the body. Even you do not keep your heart as hidden as you would have some believe. It is that same heart that has allowed your demons to become as they are."

"You do enjoy speaking in riddles," he spoke with a feigned gruffness." Must be a wizard thing." He looked at Gandalf and started to smile.

"By the stars, Eomer," Myrriya laughed. " I think that was almost a grin.."

" It was a smirk.. Definitely a smirk, " Eowyn chimed in.

" Stop. I find this all.. intriguing. That's all."

Myrriya couldn't sleep. She sat on a large boulder, overlooking her companions quietly sleeping nearby. She seemed deep in thought.

She couldn't put her finger on it. Her powers were wavering. Sometimes her visions were not clear. Sometimes she could not sense things as she once had. What if the "gift' was affected as well? Would she fail her companions? No, that could not be. Perhaps she was ill… or maybe overtired.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the ground.

"May I join you?"

" Lord Eomer," she whispered." I didn't know you were still awake. Please." She patted to the hard surface beside her. "Grant me the pleasure of your company on my perch."

Eomer clambered up to the top of the rock. For a moment he stood on top of it, surveying all around him.

" Makes one almost feel like king of the world," he proclaimed.

The words had no sooner left his lips, when Myrriya grabbed one of his ankles and pulled, causing him to lose his footing for a moment as he went stumbling to his knees, almost landing on top of her in the process.

"The rise and fall of Eomer of Rohan," Myrriya laughed.

" It is good to see you laugh. Between riddles and magic, you are way too serious"

" Sometimes one has to be serious to be taken seriously."

" Sometimes one has to have human emotions to be human." He moved from his knees to sit beside her.

"Point taken Perhaps I try not to be human at times. It is difficult to let people in. It makes it easier to not be disappointed when the world fails you."

"Failing is also human"

" Indeed," Myrriya nodded her head. "You speak more like a king every day."

" I wasn't supposed to be king. My cousin Theodred was. I was content as Third Marshall."

" I understand about being given responsibilities you did not want or ask for. True nobility comes from fulfilling those obligations without question and hope you will learn something in the process."

" So you did not ask for the power you have?"

" My father was a wizard. He used to tell me I was blessed.. That there was something extraordinary about the way I could master things others could not… especially in a realm so dominated by men. But even as he taught me, I secretly longed to be.. well… normal. If I wasn't shunned for my lineage, I was shunned for my womanhood."

" So, why do you undertake journeys that could cost you your own life?"

" Why would you ride into a battle such as Pelinnor Fields knowing you had every chance of failing? Because you had to do what was right in your heart. And pray it was enough."

" I suppose that at Pellinor Fields there was no thinking about whether we could win or lose. We did what had to be done."

"Exactly."

" But you would die for a stranger."

"Yes.. as easily as for friend."

" Then it is there we are different."

"Eomer, if you had died in the War of the Ring and yet the battle had been one, would your death still not have aided the final solution? Would not "strangers" have lived to see a better life? Would your death have been in vain? Was your Uncle or cousin's death for nothing?"

" No…Eomer became flustered." Why is it so clear to you and yet suddenly so cloudy to me?"

" I have had time to reflect on responsibility. This is new to you. It will come in time. The first lesson you will have to learn though, is that a battle is not always won with a sword. It is first won in the mind. You will be mighty king Lord Eomer. Believe in yourself and believe that the responsibility has been destined to you. It will come in time."

" I wish I could be so assured as you," Eomer looked away.

Myrriya leaned forward, touching the edge of his chin with her finger, guiding him to face her. " Lord Eomer, I am not sure why you have built this wall around you…maybe after your parents death. The greatest of kings are those who rule, not with their temper and sword but with their head and heart…. You have both of the latter strengths , yet every time you accidentally let one show, you panic, as if some may see you as weak. For example, I am not the only one who smiles too seldom. But I venture to say I do it more so than you."

Eomer looked into her eyes. Even with their unusual appearance, she seemed almost mesmerizing, beauty only overshadowed by the way she seemed to see within him, even more than he could see himself.

"There is something about you, Myrriya. In the beginning, I did not trust you and thought you a witch that consorted with evil. But you stood strong in the Great Hall.. against Gandalf, Aragorn and even myself. You are a lot like Eowyn at times. I think she is one of the few that can make me smile as well." He hesitated a moment, wondering if he could find the right words to find out what he wanted to know. " But she has found someone else who would make her laugh, far more than a could. I would venture to say you possibly have someone as well."

Myrriya rose to her feet. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked up in the direction of the caves. "There is one who waits, though I do not know why he does. I am sure at times, it would be difficult for a man to wait on his woman… especially a soldier as himself. But he still heals from injuries he received in battle. Had it not been for an eleven gift he wore, he would have died. He is a lot like you. He lets his pride get in the way of his heart too often."

" I would not have thought of you with a warrior. You seem destined for companionship of a higher status." Eomer slowly got up to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Do not be misled. I am just a woman with…a few extra talents, my Lord" the enchantress spoke quietly."

" No, Myrriya, I think you are much more. I can see why your soldier waits"


	8. Aragorn's Journey

"Lord Ellessar, it is time," Gandalf poked at the sleeping form of Isuldur's heir.

Aragorn awoke with a start, turning to see the sleeping forms of his companions. The morning sun was just creeping over the hillside.

"Myrriya?" He wondered aloud, not seeing the woman in sight.

"She is just ahead at the edge of the path. It is best to get started as early as feasible. "

" Gandalf, it seems you have never taken this journey yourself. Are you not concerned?"

"Of course, "the wizard laughed. "But as I told you when we met once again in the wood, I am only here in this world until my task is through. I will know when that time is. Perhaps this quest is the final task."

The two men mounted their horses and rode to the bend in the road where Myrriya waited. She pointed to an area on the near mountain.

"Do you see where the side of the mountain becomes almost black in that one spot? That is where the doors to the caves are. Are you ready?"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes. "You know that I am still unsure of what this test is about. It is only with Gandalf's insistence that I am here…that along with love for my friends."

"Yes, I know. Royalty is always a bit stubborn. It does suit you well though."

With the last comment, she snapped the reins and took her horse galloping forward, looking back and laughing.

"Lord Aragorn, Elessar..soon to be king. You can sit and talk or you can meet your destiny head on!"

They arrived a short time later by the obsidian doors in the side of the mountain. Aragorn and Gandalf dismounted first, turning to face their guide as she gathered her staff and sheathed her dagger. She took a cloth-wrapped package from the horse's pack, and placing it on the ground, removed the silk covering it.. She took out a sword, one that Aragorn seemed to feel appeared much too big for her, but as she swung it, he saw she had mastered the blade well. Then she slid it into the scabbard at her side.

"A Gondorian sword?" he asked, confused.

"It came to me as a gift from a friend," Myrriya smiled ."Well I actually borrowed it."

She walked toward the doors, passing the men and paused in front of the huge stone entrance. The wind started to pick up as she raised her staff toward the door. The gusts became so severe, the party fought to remain standing.

" Myrriya…," a voice called above the wind.

" It is I," she yelled ."I am here once again. I bring one of four. You will not have them!"

" Do you fear your own mortality?" the voice hissed.

" Mortality is a reality. Games of the mind are not. Be done and allow us entry!"

The winds calmed as the stone doors creaked open.

As they ventured into the cave, Aragorn noted that the walls glistened as sun dancing off the water.

"This is a cave, where does the light shine from?"

"It is the light of hope that radiates from within all who come here." She paused as they came to a wall, different from the rest. This one did not shine. Aragorn approached the wall, staring at it intently as colors began to swirl upon its face. Gandalf walked up to him, putting his hand on the lord's shoulder as he gave Myrriya a knowing look.

A voice whispered. Aragorn turned but it seemed the others had not heard it.

"Heir of Isuldur… as your forefather was weak…"

He turned to face the wall again as the colors swirled into patterns then pictures before his eyes. He could hear the sound of battle, of men screaming, and hoof beats. He saw a man on the ground before him pick up a sword and swinging it blindly in front of him…

Isuldur.

As Aragorn's face recognized the man who had first held the One ring after Sauron himself, he felt the vision becoming larger, until it was surrounding him. The sounds, the smell, he was becoming a part of it.he turned to Myrriya and Gandalf, but he could not see them.

As he shook his head, trying to clear his eyes and the sights around him, he was suddenly aware. He was choking on the smoke. This was a vison no longer.

Standing before him was Isuldur himself.

" What trickery?" Aragorn grabbed the handle of his sword. He looked to Myrriya and Gandalf on either side of him. Then remembering the man in front of him, he kneeled.

"My Lord, I know not what magic brought me here.. I am Aragorn…"

Isuldur laughed. ".. son of Arathorn. " I know who you are. You are one of the spineless, pathetic generations that could have made Gondor great by wielding the ring. You of all people had it in your grasp and you let them destroy it!"

" No, you are the one who was weak.. You let it control you." Aragorn tried to explain.

" It did not control me. It enlightened me, you fool! Will you be remembered as great?

Isuldur laughed." Will they sing songs and erect statues to your name? Or will they remember you as a sniveling outcast who had to rely on the company of eleves, dwarves and halflings to get anything accomplished?"

Aragorn was angered, but he fought back the tears as the man's words cut deep. He tried to reason in his head that the man was wrong and yet, he found himself unable to.

" NO, Aragorn. Myrriya jumped to his side, brandishing her sword. " these are YOUR thoughts giving him life! This is what you feel! It is not Isuldur!":

From her left came a scream as an orc ran through the darkness, lunging at her.

" Fight him as though you would fight any man. Do not allow your love for him sway your memories!" She yelled over her shoulder as she swung the sword over he head and swiftly beheaded the creature before her, only to see more approaching.

Aragorn noticed that when they fell, the orcs seemed to be swallowed into the mist below, rather than their bodies falling to the ground. Could the enchantress be right?

" NO!" he yelled at the figure before him "When Isuldur died, the ring had no power over him It had not destroyed his soul yet. His losing the ring saved him. We all have our frailties. It is no weakness to have the help of friends. I rose above that of Isildur. I do not need power or glory. They are the needs that gave him the weakness the ring controlled. I may be Isildur's heir and his blood runs through my veins! But I am not him."

Aragorn drew his sword and jumped forward.

" And neither are you!"

The figure before him started to laugh, changing shape before his eyes as it became a creature. Before the creature could finish materializing, Elessar thrust forward, the shaft of the weapon burying deep within the heart of the demon.

The figure dissolved into the mist. The battle scene faded around them and once more they stood facing the glistening wall.

Aragorn leaned over trying to catch his breath. " Is it over?"

Gandalf put his hand on his shoulder. " I wish I could tell you yes. But the colors still swirl within the wall when you stand before it. Myrriya we still have more to accomplish, is that not right?"

She did not answer. The two men turned to look for her. She was not right behind them, but in the center of the room, pacing, sword in hand, guarding herself as if ready to fight another enemy. To Aragorn, she almost looked… frightened.

"Myrriya. It is time, " the voice in the shadows whispered.

She whirled around, trying to locate the source, slamming into Gandalf as she raised her hands trying to cover her ears. Damn, she could not let them see her falter. She had to show them strength.

"Myrriya!", Gandalf shouted as he shook her by the shoulders.

" I am sorry ,Gandalf" she stammered. "We need to finish the task at hand."

She started back to where Aragorn stood before the wall, the ranger not looking into the patterns that washed its facade. After a rushed apology to him as well, she turned to both of her companions.' I think we have another challenge for our future king." She smiled at Gandalf. He said nothing as he thought to himself and wondered how she could shake it off.

He had heard the voice speaking to her.

The scene before them seemed to slowly become clear. It was a forest glade. There were bodies of some Urah-kai lying on the ground and a skirmish with others was taking place Aragorn could hear the sound of a horn in the distance. He gulped as he realized what he was seeing.

The glade.. Parth Galen. The horn he heard..the horn of Gondor.

The darkness washed over the three as they fell forward into the scene played out before them.

As the vision stabilized, it was Myrriya who saw Aragorn's demon first. .but Gondor's heir who heard him speak. The enchantress tried to warn the man beside her, but she saw tears well in his eyes at the sound of the ghost's words.

"Aragorn. .you failed me."

"No."

" If we had gone to Gondor, it would not have ended this way. You let me die.'

" I couldn't get there in time…I…" Aragorn fell to his knees. Myrriya realized that this was the greater challenge. This was THE nitemare she had to help end, even more than the last. " By the Valar,"Aragorn began. I would have traded places with you if I could."

Aragorn whispered.

" Forgive me. Boromir."

Back at the camp, Eomer paced the ground nervously.

" Dear brother, " Eowyn fussed. Please sit down or find someplace else to frantically trod."

"Are you not concerned over what Aragorn may be suffering right now? Does it nor worry you at all about what we will be undergoing in the Caves when our turn arises?

"We cannot control either. What I am worried about though, Eomer is that your thoughts may perhaps also be for another in the Caves"

'' I do not know of what you speak."

" I was not the only one who had trouble sleeping last night. I saw you both up there.

I have seen the way you look at Myrriya when she speaks. I know your heart."

"We were talking, dear sister. Nothing more. She is easy to talk with. I enjoy her company. There is no more to the tale."

" Do not fool yourself. I too thought I loved someone whose heart belonged to another.

I would not see you hurt. You do know she left someone behind to complete this task?"

"I am supposed to protect you, not the other way around. I know of the man who wait for her return. She told me. I tell you, you make more of this relationship than is."

" Eomer, I only seek to see you happy."

"Then seek to mind your business and not mine," he proclaimed in a huff. He turned quickly, stomping off, kicking a small rock out of his way as he proceeded down the path away from the clearing. He had to walk… clear his thoughts.

_She is here. Her soldier is not_

Eomer caught himself. What was he thinking

What if Eowyn was right?


End file.
